Gorillaz: Blue Mangos
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: Simply a version on how the Gorillaz met.
1. 1

**Blue Mangos**

_A/N: Alright lets see. In this fic Murdoc is a street thug, Noodle's on the run from Japan, Russel is a misunderstood psychopath, and 2D is…2D. The ages are: Noodle-15, Murdoc-39, 2D-27, Russel-30. Oh and none of them have met each other. Enjoy."_

Murdoc rubbed two fingers up and down his knife. He was leaning against a wall in an alley. He waited for an unfortunate passer by he could rob. You may call it bad nature but he calls it a part time job. His bird Cortez sat on his shoulder, she kept herself just as vigilant as her master if not more. Suddenly her head perked up. She cawed softly as if to say, _'I hear someone.'_ Murdoc hid in the shadows of the alley way and pulled out his pistol.

An Asian girl walked by with a purse slung over her shoulder.

Murdoc moved fast, he grabber her arm, turned her back to him, and held gun to her head.

"Alright Miss, hand over the purse and I'll let your go-" She kicked him from behind, and grabbed _his _arm. The girl flipped him over onto his back. He yelled in pain as she kicked the gun up to her hands and shot twice at Murdoc.

"AGHHHHHH!!!!!! DID YOU JUST F*CKING SHOOT ME?!" He screamed

The girl blinked twice, then a horrified look came across her face. It was as if she was just as surprised as he was.

"I am so sorry!! It was simply an act of reflex! I did not mean to hurt you." She said.

"YOU F*CKING SHOT ME!!"

"I am sorry mister! You had a weapon and I just…I….Here let me help you up."

She took his hand and lifted him off the ground. There were two holes in his stomach.

"Kuso…" She mumbled.

He clutched the wound and cursed.

"Can you walk?"

He took one step and fell to the floor.

"Apparently not."

She helped the man up again. This time she pulled his arm over her shoulder to help support him. She helped him walk for a few blocks, still hidden in the alley ways.

Murdoc's vision suddenly started getting very bad. Everything got blurry and all noises were muffled.

"I don't feel so…uhhhh." Murdoc's eyes rolled back in his head. He couldn't feel anything.

"Mister? Are you okay? Hello?? Kuso…"

23 23 23 23

Murdoc woke up lying on a tattered old couch. His bullet wound was covered in bandages. As his vision returned he notices he was in some old house. There were holes in the roof and almost all the windows were either cracked or shattered.

"What the hell?"

He tried to sit up but a sudden pain came to his side. He groaned and clutched the wound.

The girl entered and made a nervous smile.

"Oh good you are not dead." She said it almost wishing he was.

"This is where you live?" He asked.

"Hai, this is our home."

He gave her a confused look at the word 'our.'

"You must be terribly hungry. I will make you some food yes?" The girl, said walking to a different room.

"Yeah sure. Hey luv, I never caught your name."

"Noodle." She called.

A bit later Murdoc and 'Noodle' were eating some soup in the same room. He lied on the couch when she preferred to sit on the floor.

Their meal was interrupted when Murdoc heard a strange banging sound coming from between the walls. Noodle seemed to ignore it.

"You got rats?"

She looked up from her bowl. "Oh, that is just Tamaru. He's….ahhh…my friend. He has a habit of…He's a bit…off." She said finally.

Murdoc nodded suspiciously.

He put down his bowl and a big grin came across his face.

"Well luv, let's get down to business."

She raised and eyebrow having no clue what he was talking about.

"You shot me right? Now where I come from, when you shoot someone you have to own them something. Y'know an eye for an eye."

"That sounds stupid. Then you would have no eyes at all and would be blind."

"Yeeeah…Anyway so since you gave me these two holes you gotta give me something in return."

She frowned. "The only reason you have two holes in your stomach is because you tried to mug me!"

"Well you didn't have to shoot me _TWICE_."

"You're lucky I did not kill you! Plus I took you into my own house and fed you."

"Well…you're an illegal immigrant!" He shouted.

Noodle was silent.

"Wot? It's pretty obvious. I mean, your under aged and you have no folks, you live in a dump in the middle of no where, you took me here instead of a real hospital, and you're foreign."

"Chikoshou." She mumbled.

"Bless you."

She sighed.

"Very well. As long as you do not tell the police about my whereabouts, I will do what you ask. What do you want?"

Murdoc's grin got wider.

"I want you to be my servant. You get to follow me around and when ever I need something you will be right there to get it for me."

"That is cruel and abusive."

"Deportation."

"Fine. Do you want that wound stitched up?"

Murdoc's smirk disappeared.

"You mean I'm still bleeding!?!?"

"Do not worry, just a moment."

Noodle turned around and walked a few steps to the wall. She knocked on it three times.

"Oide Tamaru! Tasukete kudasai tetsudatte kudasai."

A muffled voice was hear through the walls. "Daijoobu, ookee."

Several banging noises were heard, then a few pieces of the ceiling fell down. Shortly after a small boy fell down.

He was wearing a backpack with a fish pole sticking out the side. He had glasses, one of them was cracked. He looked to be about 10-12 years old.

"Hai?"

Noodle pointed to Murdoc.

The boy smiles at him. "Konichiwa. Onamae wa nan desu ka?

"Nihongo iie." She told him.

"Hontou? Ahhh…Hello…alligator" The boy obviously was much less fluent in English then Noodle was.

She spoke to him a bit more until he understood.

"This is Tamaru." She said.

Tamaru took off his back pack and pulled out a needle.

"He's not going to stick me with that is he?"

"Not before he cleans it." Noodle said. "That would be harmful to your health."

"And getting stitches from a infant is perfectly fine." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Be quiet and let him work."

After the needle was cleaned the boy began stitching up the injury.

"I had already gotten the bullets out earlier, you are very lucky they did not penetrate your organs. That reminds me, what is your name?"

"Murdoc."

"Right."

Tamaru soon finished closing the wound. Murdoc just had another scar.

"See? It is all better. Am I finished owing you now?"

"Of course not. You have to keep doing stuff for me until I am fully satisfied."

Noodle glared at him.

"You are a very wicked man."

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

23 23 23 23 23

__

A/N:'The next chapter has 2D and maybe Russel. Hope you enjoyed this one. Oh by the way Chikoshou means 'damn' and Kuso is shit. I'm to lazy to give you the rest of the Japanese but there's the swear words.'


	2. 2

23 23 23 23 23

Pong. The great grandfather of all video games. It was the first ever video game. Although now it is certainly out dated, it will always be worshiped my n00bs every where.

Pong is always the first thing that pops into 27 year old 2D's mind when he wakes up. And it is always the last thing he thinks of before he goes to sleep. It's so simple yet so complex. Two paddles. Two goals. One ball. If you think about it too much it might just drive you insane. Well it might drive _him_ insane. You see 2D's mind is not very…elaborate. He usually can only think of one or two things at a time without getting a head ache. But Pong is something that will never really confuse him. That's why he loves it so much.

Right now Pong was the exact thing on his mind. He was walking down the street to the park. The ball would move back in forth and the paddles hit it slowly. His mind-video game continued…until he walked into a pole.

"Owch!!!"

2D rubbed his nose. Luckily he didn't hit it hard enough for a head ache.

2D moved a bit away from the pole and began walking again. He forgot where he was going by now but that was fine with him. The game went on in his head again. Back and forth, back and forth. Eventually it made him sleepy. He began to doze off while walking. Struggling just to keep his eyes open.

BANG!

He ran into another pole.

"Aww cmon!" He moaned. A migraine came on quickly. 2D took out a small container with his pills in it. He had some trouble opening the cap with his big fingers. One of his fingers slipped and he dropped the container causing all the painkillers to spread all over the ground.

2D looked at the ground for a bit with an emotionless face. He turned around and went to the pub.

**

Noodle watched in horror as Murdoc scarfed down several sandwiches. Mustard dripped from his lip, she tried her best not to vomit.

A bell jingled as someone entered the pub. She turned around to the door, not able to bear watching Murdoc go Godzilla on his food anymore. It was a very _very_ tall man with spiky blue hair and black eyes. He was such an interesting figure. It was like looking at a living breathing pop art painting. She watched him take a seat near her at the bar.

2D noticed the girl looking at him. He looked at her with a confused look. She continued to stare. Was there something on his face? He picked up a spoon and looked in its reflection.

Noodle blinked and her face turned pink.

"Sorry." She said and turned around quickly.

"Murdoc, can we go soon?" she whispered embarrassed.

"No. Not until I get ice cream."

'_He is such a child'_ Noodle thought. But then again she was the one staring at the funny looking blue haired man.

Someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Is there sumfink in my teeth?" The blue haired man asked.

"Oh, no there is nothing in your teeth. I was just…ahhh…Soup?"

Where did that come from? Soup?? Noodle had to get out of there.

"I like tomato best." He said smiling. "My mum used to make me tomato soup when ever I was sick. I also like that lo mein stuff. Noodles are always fun."

At first she had no clue what he was talking about, but then she remembered. Soup.

He was just gong along with it. How amusing.

"Yes lo mein is one of my favorites too. Especially with shrimp."

The man nodded in agreement.

2D didn't know who this girl was but she was nice to talk to. His head ache was still killing him but it felt a bit better now that he was distracted.

Murdoc watched the two talk nonsense for a few more minutes. What morons. He was just happy he gets to boss around his little slave today.

"Alright Noodle lets go." He said.

She frowned, she was having fun with her soup friend.

"Your names Noodle?" He laughed. "That's the best name ever! Well other then Earl Quackinbush. I met a guy with that name."

Noodle laughed too. This man was more a child then Murdoc. The best part was he was serious about everything he said.

"I've got a pretty cool name too. It's 2D cuz I have these two dents in my head." He used two fingers to points to his eyes. "Get it? Two dents."

"Hai two dents."

She looked at Murdoc.

"Can Mr. Two Dents come with us?"

"Why should he?" Murdoc said.

"Well, he is fun to be around."

Murdoc looked at 2D. He was the most strangest looking person he had ever seen. Why would someone want to be around this freak?

When he was about to say no he saw Noodle's face. Some how she had made her eyes really big and shiny. Her lip trembled as if she was about to cry. No. It cant be. The anime puppy dog eyes. He winced at the pure adorableness of her face and gave in.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

She turned back around to 2D who's mind was lost in Pong again. Back and forth, back and forth.

_A/N:'I do really know a guy names Earl Quackinbush ^^ Short Chapter I know. This whole fic is going to be fairly short. Oh well. Hope you Like it so far.'_


	3. 3

"-And then this giant pterodactyl swooped down like this." 2D waved his arms up and down like wings. "And it sounded like this." He let out an abnormal screeching noise. "It came down and picked me up, which made me drop the doughnut king. And then it went like this!"

He ran around the park flapping his 'wings' up and down and making strange noises. Noodle watched him laughing.

"Then out of no where this flock of flying beavers came and attacked the pterodactyl. They had sharp teeth! So the dinosaur dropped me into a bit pit of marshmallow fluff. It got all in my hair and I remember thinking that it would take me weeks to wash out all that fluff. Then when I thought it couldn't get any weirder this colossal fat green thing with wings and a horn falls from the sky and starts eating the marshmallow fluff I'm in. And then right when I was about to fall into it's mouth…I woke up."

Why didn't this man have a television show yet? Noodle clapped at his magnificent story as Murdoc groaned and rolled his eyes in the back ground.

"And that's why you should never eat cold pasta with chocolate milk right before you go to sleep." 2D leaned closer to Noodle and his face got really serious. "It messes with your head man."

She giggled at his childish behavior.

Murdoc was lying under a tree half asleep now. He was ignoring this conversation for the most part, just blocking their voices out. Suddenly he became increasingly thirsty. He sat up and turned to Noodle.

"Hey luv, I'd fancy a beer right about now. Could you go get me one? Thanks."

She frowned. "But we just ate. Murdoc I am too young to purchase alcohol anyway. Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Because I asked you to. Why not take this dullard with you? He's old enough."

Noodle spoke to 2D.

"Do you mind if you come along?"

"No I don't mind. I'd be happy to go with you."

"Thank you."

"Yeah yeah just get moving, I'm awfully thirsty." Murdoc growled.

**

2D and Noodle were walking back from the pub. Noodle was holding a shopping bag with a six pack of beer inside.

"Thank you for paying for me. I will pay you back later." said the girl.

"No need luv…Hey I've got a question." 2D said.

"What?"

"That Murdoc guy. He doesn't treat you that nice, but you still does what he says…Why don't you just kick him in the stones and leave him to get his own beer?"

Noodle laughed. "As much as I wish I could I can't. I owe Murdoc something and I have to do what he says until I have fully earned his respect." She explained

"Why do you want respect from that tosser?"

Noodle got a bit quiet.

"He knows a secret of mine…I need him to keep from telling anyone."

"Oooooh a secret." 2D's childish nature came back in an instant. "Can you tell me?"

She couldn't help from smiling at his immaturity.

"Maybe. I defiantly trust you more then I do Murdoc. Maybe I will tell you later."

"Yay!"

By then they were back at the park, where Murdoc was completely infatuated with a man standing not to far away from him.

The man looked to be in his early 30s late 20s. He was black and very…corpulent. He was pacing back and forth yelling at air. An everyday psychotic. His eyes were a milky white color which struck Noodle to be almost as unusual as 2D's 8-ball fracture eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Noodle asked Murdoc.

Murdoc took the beer from her with out a word.

"Just watch."

Her and 2D tuned in to the racket the man was making.

"For the last time, I'm not buying you a fricking electric bull. They cost way too much money…Then get a job and buy it with your own money…NO…Then move to Greenland I don't care…No I'm not." The man started laughing for a bit. "Ha ha shut up Del he had it coming…A conscience? You mean like that stupid cricket thing?…No I feel fine…"

A few other people stood and stared at the man talking to nothing. It was very entertaining.

"Yeah I thought he was too…Well maybe he just likes to dress a bit unusually…Aww that's just mean…" The man blinks a few times then looked around at everyone staring at him.

"Oh Shit it happened again…Shut up, we'll talk later."

He began walking away slowly, everyone's eyes followed him.

He walked by Noodle, 2D, and Murdoc. They heard him mumble, "Well If you would show your self we wouldn't have to deal with this every other day."

As soon as he was at a fair distance Murdoc looked at 2D and Noodle grinning.

"Let's follow him."

"Why?" Noodle asked.

"Psychos are always fun to mess with. If we follow him maybe he will think were FBI agents or evil hamster gladiators in disguise."

"Or stalkers."

"Yeah whatever lets just go. It will be fun."

_A/N: 'Well there you go. I know it kind of drags along but I wrote this at 3 in the morning. I was sleepy. R&R or else I'll blow up a kitten'_


End file.
